elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Epilogue (Skyrim)
Epilogue'While this quest has no name in-game or in the Creation Kit, it is referred to as "Epilogue" in ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide. is a quest available in . This quest does not show up in the quest log. It is a sequence of dialogue that serves as the final strand of the main quest. To initiate the quest, simply speak to Tsun in order to return to Skyrim. Shor's Blessing Once Alduin has been defeated, speaking to Tsun will cause him to explain that he can return the Dragonborn back to Nirn. Once they accept this offer, Tsun will grant the Dragonborn the Call of Valor shout, which can summon an ancient Nord hero to aid in battle. After imparting the words of power, Tsun summons Shor's might and returns the Dragonborn to the Throat of the World. '''Tsun: That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting. All: All hail the Dragonborn! Hail with great praise! Tsun: Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. Return to Nirn Upon arriving at the Throat of the World, Paarthurnax and many other dragons will be there to meet the Dragonborn. Paarthurnax sits atop the Throat's Word Wall, greeting the Dragonborn with grief. "So, it is done. . The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been." :You don't sound very happy about it. "Happy? No, I am not happy. . Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation." ::It was necessary. "You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his - the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. . He was my brother once. This world will never be the same." :::I told you I'd stop him, and I did. "And so you fulfilled your destiny, which you once said you did not believe in." :::I was just fulfilling my destiny as Dragonborn. :::*''"Indeed, you saw more clearly than I - certainly more clearly than Alduin. ."'' :::*''"You once told me you did not believe in destiny."'' :::The world is a better place without Alduin. :::*''"Perhaps. At least it will continue to exist. . And, as you told me once, the next world will have to take care of itself. . Even I cannot see past Time's ending."'' :::*''"I am glad you believe that. At least it will continue to exist. . Even I cannot see past Time's ending to what comes next. . We must do the best we can with this world."'' :I have no regrets. Alduin had to be destroyed. "Of course. . I would have not helped you if I thought otherwise. :Alduin brought this on himself. "Indeed. . His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to Bormahu - our father Akatosh." "Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid... the currents of Time. Perhaps you begin to see the world as a dovah. But I forget myself. . . Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. - one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time." The conversation ends as Paarthurnax leaps off the wall and ascends to the skies. Paarthurnax: " I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the are now scattered across . Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the ... rightness of my Thu'um." Paarthurnax pauses in mid-air, and will face the Dragonborn. Paarthurnax: But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax, along with the other dragons, continues to circle around the Throat of the World. Eventually, he and the other dragons leave one by one. Next, Odahviing lands, greeting the Dragonborn. Odahviing: " . I wish the old one luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's "Way of the Voice". As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. . I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. . Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." Odahviing then ascends high into the sky, and circles the Throat of the World alone. This marks the end of the main questline. Return to High Hrothgar If the Dragonborn returns to High Hrothgar, the Greybeards will all be gathered at the conference table waiting for them. Arngeir will rise and address the Dragonborn. "I can see it in your eyes. You've seen the land of the Gods and returned." :Yes, I found Alduin's portal to Sovngarde. "Does this mean... it is done? Is Alduin truly defeated?" ::Yes. I went to Sovngarde and killed Alduin there. "At last. It is over. Perhaps it was all worth it, in the end." ::As dead as I can make him. "Then it is done at last. Perhaps it was all worth it, in the end." ::I hope so. But I don't know if Alduin can ever be completely destroyed. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Dragons are not like normal mortal creatures, and Alduin is unique even among dragonkind. He may be permitted to return at the end of time to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater. But that is for the gods to decide. You have done your part." :::"You've shown yourself mighty, both in Voice and deed. In order to defeat Alduin, you've gained mastery of dreadful weapons. Now it is up to you to decide what to do with your power and skill. Will you be a hero whose name is remembered in song throughout the ages? Or will your name be a curse to future generations? Or will you merely fade from history, unremembered? Let the Way of the Voice be your guide, and the path of wisdom will be clear to you. Breath and focus, Dragonborn. Your future lies before you." Upon completion of this passage, if the Dragonborn speaks to Arngeir again, there will be a new dialogue option. Is Alduin really dead? I didn't absorb his soul when he died. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Dragons are not like normal mortal creatures, and Alduin is unique even among dragonkind. He may be permitted to return at the end of time to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater. But that is for the gods to decide. You have done your part." If Paarthurnax was killed, it is possible the Greybeards will be inhospitable and will not speak to the Dragonborn. The Blades Regardless of whether Paarthurnax has been killed or not, the Dragonborn can return to the Blades, where Esbern tells them Delphine has been worried about them since the rumors that they flew out of Whiterun on a dragon. The two are happy to hear that Alduin is dead and that the Dragonborn's destiny has been fulfilled. If the Dragonborn speaks to Delphine she will have the following to say. "We heard the news from Whiterun - that you left the city on the back of a dragon! That's a little... showy, even for you. Since you're still alive, I assume you have good news to report?" :Yes. I used Alduin's portal to travel to Sovngarde. He's dead. "Gods above... that's better news than I had hoped! When you walked into my inn that day, I never imagined where it would all lead... dragons out of legend... Sovngarde..." If Paarthurnax has not been killed, the two insist they are not ungrateful for all that has been done, but repeat that they must stay true to their oath as Blades, and so cannot aid the Dragonborn further until they kill Paarthurnax and close the pages on a dark chapter in history with the death of both brothers. Alterations Killing Paarthurnax If Paarthurnax is killed before Dragonslayer is completed, the epilogue's script will not appear in-game. Upon returning to the Throat of the World, several dragons will fly overhead but Paarthurnax will not be there. Calling Odahviing If the shout "Call Dragon" is used, and Odahviing is summoned, talking to him will result in him admitting that he is no longer ashamed of his defeat, as not even Alduin himself could stand against the Dragonborn's Thu'um, and that Alduin's lordship has been passed to the Dovahkiin. Callbacks to the first meeting If, during the Dragonborn's first meeting with Paarthurnax, they stated that they do not believe in destiny, Paarthurnax's dialogue is quite different: If, during their first conversation, the Dragonborn asserted that the next world will have to take care of itself, Paarthurnax will remind them of this if they claim that the world is better off without Alduin. Trivia *Before and after the Dragonborn speaks to Paarthurnax, the other dragons speak in their language. Here is what they say, in the Dragon Language and English. **'' !'' **'' !'' **'' !'' **'' !'' **'' !'' *If the Dragonrend shout is used on the dragons while they are perched, a few might attack, allowing for a few easy Dragon Souls. However, they are immune to Bend Will. *After the completion of the epilogue, a new song titled Tale of the Tongues will be available to request from the bards. *This quest has no quest stages or objectives, despite having a quest ID. Bugs * The epilogue may not start properly. When the Dragonborn is teleported to the Throat of the World, Paarthurnax would have started conversation with the Dragonborn, but instead only has the option of meditating on a word of power. The only dragons that will be there will be Paarthurnax and Odahviing, who will not leave, preventing the Call Dragon shout from working properly. **This is fixed by using the console command Setstage MQ306 5 to force the epilogue to start. * Skipping through the dialogue with Paarthurnax may prevent the Dragonborn from speaking to Odahviing. Notes fr:Épilogue (Skyrim)